1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a universal connector for attachment of a windshield wiper blade with multiple types of windshield wiper arms.
2. Background Information
Automobiles use a variety of wiper arms to move a wiper blade. Since wiper blades need to be replaced periodically, a potential buyer of a wiper blade often has difficulty in identifying a wiper blade displayed in a store that can be attached with the wiper arm of his or her automobile. In the past, this situation has been addressed by supplying multiple connectors in either separate packages or with the wiper blade itself so that the consumer can match the appropriate connector with the wiper arm of the consumer's automobile. This practice can be cumbersome in that the consumer has to deal with multiple connectors. Furthermore, the connectors often come as multiple pieces which can be easy to lose. In addition, there may be situations where the connectors purchased are not appropriate for attachment to the consumer's wiper arm.